The Perfect Gentleman
by MorThreeo
Summary: Whoa! Is this RON WEASLEY speaking? Please tell Hermione yes! She's being swept off her feet by this dashing gentleman.
1. What have you done with our Ron?

A/n : I was going to make this a one-shot but then I thought of how much fun I was going to have with it. Hee hee hee.  
  
Disclaimer: please don't tell me that you're thick enough to think that I am actually J.K. If you are, then read my story, your opinion will change. Also, if you're thick enough to believe that I own any of the characters, people or places in this story, then please don't bother reading my story, as it will only confuse you. But I'm sure that nobody runs the risk of being that mentally damaged. Thank you, I'm done my rant now. ^__^  
  
The Perfect Gentleman  
  
I noticed a distinct change in my dear Ronald Arthur Weasley when I walked downstairs in the late hours of a Saturday morn. He seemed-more- distant. I self-consciencley brushed back my straight hair (yay) and sat down beside him. Ron murmered a greeting and remained absorbed in his Quidditch book.  
  
"Hey Ron, Uh-is Harry coming downstairs soon? It's almost breakfast time, and then we're all going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"He said he'll be down in about five minutes. Said he had something very important to do."  
  
Ron and I waited awhile-eventually Harry and Ginny came down together from the boys dorm, Ginny's hair slightly dishevelled, Harry grinning stupidly, and a large red lipstick mark on Harry's cheek, telling anybody less oblivious than Ron what the bloody hell was happening.  
  
Amazingly, Ron didn't even look up. Even when Harry and Ginny said hi- in unison, nonetheless. Sickening.  
  
I stupidly spoke before realizing I said anything. Hey, maybe it was the mischief in me speaking here. Or maybe just that I was gut-twistingly jelous. "Ron, Harry and Ginny were making out in Harry's DORM, and you act like you don't care? By the beard of Merlin, I can't believe this, this is TOO surreal!"  
  
Ron leapt up, looking like a bee had stung his bottom. "They were SNOGGING?!? What in the bloody hell?!?" Ron embarked on his routine rant for Ginny's boyfriends. Harry inevitably gave me a dirty look. Hey. That hurt. Imean, Ron's gonna forgive him as soon as he gets over the shock, so what's the big deal anyway? Unless Ginny's pregnant or something. Eww, don't even wanna think about it. Damn, erase image-erase, erase. Man, I HAD to say something.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I-I thought that he-knew......."  
  
"So, Hermione," said Harry loudly, "You've liked Ron since what, the 2nd year? Correct?"  
  
"HARRY!" Agg! I've been hiding that for five years damn him! Thank the Lord that Ron was to caught up in his rant to hear that-  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I thought that he knew."  
  
"SO, RONNIE," said Ginny desperately, hoping to stop Ron's rant. She caught Ron's attention and he stopped yelling at no one in particular. "Have you noticed anything different about Hermione?"  
  
Ron didn't even look up. "It's nice." Why is he so mean? I was just trying to look nice for a change. Doesn't he like perfect, pretty, superficial girls? The prat.  
  
"You didn't even look." I said painfully, aware of the hurt that showed in my voice. Why'd I have to sound so injured, damn it! I turned to go and heard Harry mutter: "When will that boy learn tact?"  
  
"I didn't look up because I know from experience that you're beautiful every day." Ron turned to face me. His blue eyes were happy. Really happy. "But I do love your hair. You look gorgeous, 'Mione." I swear my heart stopped. Damn it Granger, think stone think immovable, think rock, think flint, think-  
  
"You're hair doesn't look as messy anymore."  
  
Think death. Think brutal murder. Think of dumping Sleekeazy's Hair Potion over his grave.  
  
Harry groaned "And he was doing so well....."  
  
My eyebrows knotted together, my eyes swelled up, and I turned to go. Why was he always like this?  
  
"But of course, your present hairstyle is equally attractive. Shall we proceed into the Great Hall?" Ron bowed and offered me his arm. I took it. He smiled with his eyes, and looked into mine. He smiled even wider.  
  
Today, his touch electrified me. Today, it sent shivers down my spine. Today, it made may lips tremble and my heart burn. Today, I'm in love with him.  
  
What about tomorrow?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: heehee that was fun to write. I dunno about the last part. Hmm. personally, it sounds lame to me, but hey I'll let my numerous reviewers (hinthint) tell me about that! What d'you think about the plot?so far, I mean/ was it funny? Amusing? Crappy? Please, flame me! Dare ya ;) 


	2. Back To Normal sigh

A/n: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a century. Well, I decided to update, so rejoice already! Yeesh!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the people, places, spells, brooms, random objects, evil wizards or flaming red hairs in this story. J.K owns them all. You know, I think that most of us know that, so does anybody actually bother to read the disclaimer unless there's a joke in it? It's crazy! So yeah, you people might want to get to the actual fic now, if you're reading this, so yeah, I'll just start the fic. (I hate thinking out loud.)  
  
Chapter II: Back To His Old Self  
  
We all sat in the common room, Hermione and Ginny working on homework, Harry and I watching them. Eww, I wasn't watching my sister you prat! As anybody with a brain knows, I've been after Hermione for, lets see, 6 years now? It's pretty weird.  
  
I liked her in first year, mainly because I was an immature little snot and she did my homework for me. In second year I liked her because I was scared for her being petrified. In third year I liked her because I couldn't have her. In fourth year I liked her because Krum liked her. In fifth year I liked her because the teenage hormones were kicking in big time. In sixth year I think it was because she was nice and smart and funny and pretty. And yeah, that's it. Well, I still like her now, obviously, for the same reason. Is that six years? I lose track of my thoughts a lot. I guess that's why she hates me ninety percent of the time. Apparently I'm "scatterbrained" and without a doubt she likes, mature, put together guys. Which I'm not. Thank the lord, because 'mature, put together guys' sound like Percy. Don't even want to think about ANOTHER Percy in this world. One is plenty, thank you very much.  
  
Well, I think that I pretty much lost track of my thoughts already, so where was I? This is just the way I think, so if you don't like it, then you don't like me. Oh yeah, before I was saying something about us doing homework.  
  
So we all sat, Harry and I doing Divination homework and Hermione and Ginny doing Ancient Runes or some other crap. Not that Divination isn't, but at least we don't have to understand it to get good marks.  
  
"Hey, Ron, we have that crystal ball junk next week. We have to write down predictions for a partner. Lets do it now. I'm sick of Charms."  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said, arranging myself so that I could face Harry. "Okay, You go first."  
  
"Umm." Harry looked into the crystal ball and sighed. "Alright, I see that you will get an A on this assignment and then in your dancing joy, you will fall out the window and break your neck. In the hospital wing, you will meet a person that will hate you forever and try to kill you in your sleep."  
  
"Malfoy," said Hermione with a snort. "That stuff is complete rubbish, Harry! Why don't you to just drop it and take Arithmancy? It's much more educational! You can actually learn something!"  
  
"Hermione," I said, unable to stop myself, "What makes you think that we'd actually be interested in learning something? We like making up stupid and totally pointless predictions! Come on Harry, you only need two more 'visions' of my misfortune and despair."  
  
Harry laughed and continued. "You will escape with you life, but barely. Your neck will heal, and you will spend one more night in the hospital wing. On that night, the person will try to kill you again, and you will flee. And then, while running away, you'll fall into the lake and drown."  
  
"Sounds good Harry. Sure to get an A. The only work we have in this class is trying to keep a straight face when the old bat consoles with us on our terrible fates. I'll read your future now." I paused, trying to think of something good. Looking at Hermione out of the corner of my eye, she was actually looking outside, and looking interested, like she wanted to escape from the common room. "Okay, I predict that a certain Gryffindor prefect, who is undoubtedly the smartest, witch in the school, for once wants to ditch her homework and have some fun. Am I correct? If so, were in for a wild time! Hogwarts: A history: The deluxe edition. Harry, doesn't that send shivers down your spine?" "  
  
"Ron! You are such a prat! Hogwarts: A History is an educational and fascinating book! You should read it! Maybe it will get your brain to think of something besides Quidditch and pretty, funny, perfect girls for once!"  
  
"Hermione, you know the only girl I look at is you," I said dramatically, batting my eyelashes at her. It was one of those things that sounds funny until you say it, y'know what I mean? I guess that was one of the stupidest things I ever said. As soon as I said it, I realized I had gotten my words totally and hopelessly mixed up. "Oops, I mean, that's not what I mean-"  
  
Hermione stared at me bumbling my words around for a couple of seconds. Lord, she was pretty when she was pissed off. "Ronald Weasley, you are so immature! Get your head off of cloud nine for a couple of minutes and realized that there are better things to do than be a total idiot, although it seems to be the best thing that you can do right now. Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ginny. Ron, lets see if you can go all tomorrow without saying something total asine for once."  
  
I felt a pinprick of annoyance. " Lets see if you can go all tomorrow without acting like a flaming know-it-all! And you've always told me not to swear. Practice before you preach, Granger! Bloody hell, girls are way to emotional!" Oops, that would also be the wrong thing to say.  
  
Hermione swept past me, her elbow 'accidentally' hitting me in the head. I'm stupid. She was right, Always is.  
  
As soon as she left I methodically started hitting my head against the wall rather hard.  
  
"Whoa there Ron," said Ginny sympathetically, "You really don't need to lose any more brain cells there."  
  
Man, I was stupid sometimes. Most of the time.  
  
A/n: How did you like? I was going to update yesterday but my parents came home before I could update, and I wasn't exactly supposed to be on the Internet, right.. So, yeah, you know the situation! 


End file.
